The present invention relates generally to journey planning and in particular to journey planning within a travel space. Aspects of the present invention may fall within the technical field of route planning, including employing special cost functions and real-time or historical speed or traffic data.
Journey planning systems have seen increased use in recent years. Such systems may rely on various sources of transport data on a given transport space. Even as more and better transport data become available to journey planning systems, and as such systems have become more sophisticated, travelers continue to face difficulties with efficiency, and comfort.